


Nightmare

by fimlover66



Series: Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I couldn't find the relationship tag for that, Jeremie is mentioned as a boyfriend, Lyoko Warriors, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, polycule, this story is just Odd/Ulrich/Aleita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66
Summary: Aelita has a nightmare and goes to her boyfriends for comfort.
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama & Aelita Schaeffer & Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia/Yumi Ishiyama/Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia/Aelita Schaeffer
Series: Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nightmare

I bolted up in bed, shaking from another nightmare. I hope I didn't scream this time. I probably did because this one was worse than usual. I was really shaken up, and I didn’t want to be alone. I looked at my clock, it was 3:48. Jim would be asleep so it should be safe for me to go downstairs and visit one of my boyfriends. I just need to figure out which one. Odd would be the best person to go to, but I didn’t want to have to wake up Ulrich, but that would mean going to Jeremie. The problem was as smart as he is academic, he’s not that smart when it comes to emotions. I know Ulrich likes to sleep, but I’m sure he won't mind too much, he really showed us his sensitive side when we all started dating.

I had regained most of my composure as I walked up to Odd and Ulrich’s room and knocked gently. there was no answer so I knocked a little louder, I didn't want to wake anyone else up, luckily Kiwi has good ears and, must have woken up the boys.

“Urg, Kiwi what do you want?” I heard Ulrich grumble, not happy about being woken up, by the door, I took this as an opportunity to gently knock again.

"Is someone there?" he asked, still sounding annoyed, I started to wonder if coming here was a bad idea.

“It’s me,” I responded, positive that he would be able to recognize my voice, “can I come in?”

“Of course princess!” Odd’s voice was full of enthusiasm, a stark contrast to his roommate’s. I looked at the boys in the bed that was designated to be Odd’s. The blond was sitting up, the other was propped up on his side. The blanket still partially covering them, the blond’s arm resting on top of Ulrich’s torso, and he was leaning into his boyfriend's cuddle. I never thought Ulrich would be the type to want to sleep in someone’s arms. That must have been Odd’s doing.

“So, what brings you here princess?” he asked. I sat down on Ulrich’s empty bed, hands in my lap. “I had another nightmare,” I looked down at my hands, “a really bad one,” I whimpered.

“Would you like to talk about it?” the other boy asked, having woken up. Both of them had gotten up and were now sitting next to me, holding me. I smiled softly at how lucky I am to have such loving boyfriends. I lay my head against Ulrich's chest.

“Not particularly, I just don't want to be alone...” I trailed off, feeling safe in their arms, my nightmare seemed like a distant memory.

“With us around you’ll never need be alone, princess,” Ulrich whispered, and as I closed my eyes, I knew that he was right. “You can stay here as long as you need to.”

“How did I get so lucky...” I whispered back.

“Well, Jeremie turned on a supercomputer...” I thought Odd was just going to tell one of his (in)famous bad jokes, “and he found you there and thought you were worth fighting for, and we all agreed,” his sincerity came as a nice surprise. As did the kiss he then gently placed on my forehead.

There was no talking even Odd knew that cuddling was what I needed then. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was back in my own bed, alone. I looked up at the ceiling, feeling a little bit jealous of Odd and Ulrich, they didn’t have to wake up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you like the chapter, please give it kudos, and subscribe to the series for more poly Lyoko warriors stories.  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


End file.
